Problem: Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{7r + 1}{6r - 4} + \dfrac{-8r}{6r - 4}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $t = \dfrac{7r + 1 - 8r}{6r - 4}$ Combine like terms: $t = \dfrac{-r + 1}{6r - 4}$